


Significant

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, I know, Pining, Shitty Writing, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s 4 in the morning and I ship Vughead to here you go my dudes





	Significant

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica And Jughead like each other but ya know—they’re both in relationships so it’s awkward as hecc

“But your supposed to like Betty,” Veronica stated into the vast darkness of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. It was closing time but one customer was very persistent in staying, a customer that Veronica Lodge couldn’t even look into the eyes of. 

“But what if I don’t? What if I have feelings for the raven-haired girl who owns the nearby dinner? What if I know for a fact that she likes me back?” Jughead Jones spoke with a calm steadiness in his monotone voice. Veronica hated how unalarmed he was. 

“I don’t have feelings for you, Jughead! Don’t you get that I’m with Archie, my boyfriend, the guy I love more than anything else on this planet?” Veronica spat angrily, avoiding all eye contact with the boy across the counter. She was aggressively wiping down the stove, scrubbing harder and harder until her arms were numb. 

“I see the way you look at him,” Jughead commented pointedly,” And it isn’t the same look you gave him a year ago.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the raven-haired beauty asked, turning her head slightly to see Jughead out of the corner of her eye. 

“You don’t look at him like he’s your everything, anymore, Veronica. You used to stare at him with this look of absolute love, now you look at him the way you look at everyone,” the writer explained.

“And how exactly to I look at everyone?” Veronica demanded, dropping the damp rag she was holding in the sink. 

“Like they’re insignificant—and don’t deny that cause even though you may hate it, Veronica Lodge, I look at you. I notice who you hate just based off the tilt of your eyebrows.” 

“You’re a stalker, Jughead.” 

“I’m an observer, and I like to observe things that interest me.” 

“Jughead, please just stop—,”

“—stop what?” 

“JUST STOP SAYING ALL THIS SHIT TO MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! IT IS’NT THAT EASY, JUGHEAD! I CANT JUST CHOOSE TO BE WITH YOU WHEN I KNOW ILL BE BREAKING ARCHIE’S AND YOU’LL BE BREAKING BETTY’S! DON’T YOU THINK THAT I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER? IVE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU EVER SINCE THE NIGHT IN THE HOT TUB—and I can’t...we can’t just do that to our friends,” Veronica fumed, tears forming in her eyes as she shouted at Jughead. Jughead scrambled out of his stool and hurried to Veronica’s side as she fell into his chest and started sobbing. 

“Hey, Veronica, it’s ok. I’m sorry, I’m sorry—,” Jughead hushed, stroking Veronica’s soft hair. 

“—Jughead, you don’t understand how badly I want us to be together.” Veronica sobbed. 

“I know,” Jughead said. 

“What am I supposed to say to him, Jughead? He’s been with me through everything, he’s always been on my side and now I have to tell him that I just don’t love him anymore,” Veronica whispered into Jughead’s denim jacket. 

“Veronica, whatever you choose to do is your decision, and I’ll be fine with whatever you say,” Jughead consoled, offering Veronica a paper napkin to wipe of her smudged mascara. 

“But, I don’t want...be just friends with you, Jug,” Veronica stated,” I don’t want to have Archie’s arm around me when all I can think about is you.”

“There it is,” Jughead mumbled, staring deeplyinto Veronica’s deep black eyes. 

“What?” Veronica questioned. 

“That look you give someone when you think they’re significant,” Jughead grinned. 

“You are significant,” Veronica smiled before leaning into Jughead, their lips gently colliding in a kiss that was long overdue. It reminded them both of their it’s kiss at Veronica’s Lodge. The kiss that made them both fall for each other in ways they never would’ve expected. They weren’t complaining though. 

This work is absolute shit but just so you know I wrote this at 4 in the morning after realizing that I ship the fuck out of Vughead so yeah—don’t judge too hard


End file.
